


Little Black Dress

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt cleans and Hermann gets very distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

Title: Little Black Dress  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: crossdressing  
A/N: This is for [thorsies](http://thorsies.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: Newt cleans and Hermann gets very distracted.

 

"Newt, have you seen my tablet? I thought I left it on the..." Hermann trails off when he rounds the corner to the living room. He blinks a few times and then pinches himself to make sure he's not dreaming. The pinch hurts and he hisses between his teeth.

Newt is over by the largest of their bookcases with a feather duster in his hand. He's standing on his tip toes to slide the duster along the edge of the top shelf. He's also wearing a rather elaborate French maid's outfit which has an incredible amount of ruffles. Newt hums to himself as he swipes the duster of the remaining shelves. Then the duster falls from his fingers.

"Oh my, I seem to have dropped my duster." Newt glances over his shoulder at Hermann. "I guess I'll just have to bend over and pick it up." He bends down slowly.

Hermann makes a half-strangled noise when he realizes that Newt isn't wearing anything under the dress. It takes him three tries to make his mouth form words. "I like your dress, darling."

"Thanks, Hermann." Newt wiggles his hips from side to side. "You should come get a closer look."

"Certainly."


End file.
